Emily Longbottom, Potions Master
by NLaddict
Summary: A five year old girl and boredom. Not a good combination.


Summery: A five year old girl and boredom. Not a good combination. _This is a spin off from my story Against All Odds._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Mommy!" shouted five year old Emily Longbottom.

"Yes, honey." said Ginny, looking at her youngest daughter.

"I'm bored." said the little girl in a somewhat whiny voice.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." replied Emily. "When is Rachel and Adam coming home?"

"Daddy only just took them to the doctor, honey." said Ginny. "They won't be home for at least an hour."

Emily pouted. She hated it when her big sister and little brother weren't around to play with her, and now they were both sick. Everything had been very boring since the older kids, Kaitlyn and Jenna, had left for Hogwarts last month. Emily was used to not playing with Kaitlyn, who was now in her third year in Ravenclaw. But Jenna, her favorite sister whom she always played with, had just left and was in Hufflepuff. Emily sighed.

"I wish Jenna was here, Mommy." said Emily. "I miss her."

"I'm sure she misses you too." said Ginny. "Especially right now, she's in Potions."

"With Professor Snivellus." said Emily, sticking out her tongue.

Ginny smiled remembering the name that "Uncle" Harry referred to her former teacher by and had "innocently" mentioned to her young, impressionable daughter.

"Mommy!" screeched Emily happily. "Lets make a Potion!"

"Um, lets make milkshakes instead." said Ginny, having recently discovered her two eldest girls had inherited their father's abilities for Potions. "We can pretend we're making Potions."

"Okay!" said Emily and hurried into the kitchen.

"What flavor "Potion" should we make?" said Ginny, opening the freezer.

"Chocolate banana peanut butter!" said Emily, pulling herself up onto the counter.

"Wow, that's going to be a yummy Potion." Ginny replied, getting the necessary ingredients.

"What do we do first?" said Emily.

"First we get our cauldron ready for the ingredients." said Ginny, placing a blender on the counter next to Emily.

"Then we add them!" said Emily excitedly.

"Well, they have to be in a specific order and the ingredients have to be a certain amount." said Ginny. "We take one pint of this vanilla ice cream, and we soften it."

"Okay." said Emily, watching with interest.

Ginny did a quick spell to make the ice cream soft. She scooped it into the blender then reached for the peanut butter.

"Then we take half a cup of this creamy peanut butter, and add it into the cauldron with the ice cream."

"How does it mix?" asked Emily.

"We press this little button right here" Ginny said pointing to a button labeled 'Blend'. "And the cauldron magically mixes it. When it's done mixing itself, we add half a cup of chocolate syrup. Then the milk."

"Can I pour?" said Emily, already reaching for the milk.

"Only two cups." said Ginny while Emily poured the milk into the mixture. "Now we peel this banana and slice it up."

"Can I slice it?" said Emily.

"Very carefully." said Ginny, giving her daughter a butter knife.

"Now, we add the banana slices to the rest of the Potion and press the magic button again."

Emily watched in fascination while the mixture turned into a brownish color.

"Okay, now our Potion needs to be tested." said Ginny, pouring some of the "Potion" into cups.

"Yummy." said Emily taking a sip. "I think our Potion came out just right."

"Me too." said Ginny. "It's perfect."

"Ginny!" came a voice from the living room.

"In the kitchen, Nev!" Ginny yelled back.

"Mommy!" shouted Rachel, running into the kitchen with Neville. "I'm not contagious."

"That's wonderful, pumpkin." Ginny said, offering Rachel some milkshake.

"Adam isn't contagious either." said Neville, holding his only son.

"Daddy." said Emily. "I made a Potion! Want to try some?"

"I don't know, do I?" said Neville, looking at Ginny cautiously.

"It's just milkshake." said Ginny, taking Adam from her husband.

"Me and Mommy made it because Jenna is making Potions with Professor Snivellus." said Emily happily.

"Poor girl." said Neville.

"Daddy, guess what this means." Emily said, with a huge smile and chocolate on her mouth.

"What?" Neville said.

Emily wiped the chocolate off her face with her sleeve. "I'm a Potions Master!"

**-THE END-**

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
